Un día en el infierno
by Andy.Athena
Summary: Summary: One shot Jasper antes de enamorarse de María pasa su tercer día como neófito un día que se volvería normal con el paso del tiempo -Escucha Jasper, te enseñare la disciplina mediante el dolor espero que lo soportes- -¿A que te refieres?- Pregunto mirándome asustado mientras yo sonreía M por violencia


Un día en el infierno

**Summary: One shot Jasper antes de enamorarse de María pasa su tercer día como neófito un día que se volvería normal con el paso del tiempo -Escucha Jasper, te enseñare la disciplina mediante el dolor espero que lo soportes- -¿A que te refieres?- Pregunto mirándome asustado mientras yo sonreía **

**-1-**

**Jasper's POV**

Era mi tercer día en este maldito infierno, desde el día en que llegue aquí solo recordaba dos cosas primero lo mucho que echaba de menos mi vida humana esos momentos donde era entregado, donde era capaz de darlo todo con tal de proteger a la gente de mi sangre y mi país

Cuando aún era el Mayor Jasper Whitlook, mis compañeros de entrenamiento, lo fuerte que era cada día en el ejército me sentía orgulloso de mi mismo, sentía que por fin había encontrado mi identidad quien yo era, lo tenía todo me hacía feliz el salvar vidas, el saber que cambia una vida, que alguien me recordaría por siempre eso me daba un lugar en el mundo

Había algo que extrañaba aún mas que nada ¡Mis posibilidades! La oportunidad de envejecer y morir en paz junto a mi esposa e hijos marcado por las cicatrices de batalla ahora quedaría atrapado en un cuerpo de 18 años por toda mi vida estaría siempre en la etapa final de la adolescencia era lo que mas echaba de menos el poder vivir una vida normal y plena

La segunda cosa que recordaba a la perfección era aquel día en el que deje de ser un humano para convertirme en un demonio, en un asesino a sangre fría esa noche en la que mis sentidos me ordenaban que me alejara, que corriera a todo lo que daban mis piernas, de salir "volando" de aquel lugar sin embargo mi cuerpo no reaccionaba a nada de lo que le ordenaba, mis piernas estaban como raíces atascadas y plantadas completamente al suelo parecía que estaba hecho de piedra no podía moverme

Recuerdo la mejilla fría de Maria hacer contacto con mi cálida piel se acerco a mi, parecía que iba a besarme, pero en el momento menos esperado cambio la posición de todo me tomo por los brazos para que no me moviera e incrusto sus fuertes colmillos en la piel de mi cuello, empece a gritar bruscamente por el dolor que esto me provocaba, al parecer a Maria y sus acompañantes les causaba diversión pues me dejo caer al suelo retorciéndome de dolor, gritando con todo lo que mis pulmones daban sentía como si un gran ácido herviente se derramara por mi cuerpo

Al poco tiempo empece a patear el suelo para tratar de contrarrestar este dolor tan insoportable, manoteaba y pataleaba el suelo lo único que podía escuchar eran las risas de las tres muchachas y claro, mis propios gritos que después de convirtieron en gemidos potentes de dolor, un grito, un gemido, una patada, me retorcía de dolor en el suelo

Shh... Llamaras la atención Fueron las ultimas palabras que escuche como humano después ella se acerco y con su fuerte mano fría sello mis labios fuertemente hizo presión en mi boca para impedirme gritar mas al momento empece a gemir cada vez mas fuerte, no valía la pena seguir intentando cerré los ojos me calme y espere a morir, seguramente lo haría en poco tiempo, fue lo ultimo que pensé antes de despertar aquí

Estos tres días de controlar mi brusca sed de conocer a los demonios que aquí habitaban y de el tipo de "persona" si es que aún merecía llamarme así en que me convertiría

-Jasper- Hablo Maria entrando en la habitacion donde me tenia preso e interrumpiendo mis pensamientos

-¿Qué quieres?- Conteste bruscamente

-¿Tienes sed?-

-Ya sabes la respuesta no tienes que preguntármelo- Ella sabia que estaba sediento siempre, por ser neófito necesitaba mucho de la sangre

-Bueno, primero tienes que saber que no estoy muy feliz con tigo el humano que mataste podría ser un buen neófito y ayudarnos necesitas aprender a controlarte un poco, tampoco tienes disciplina, aún no sabes usar tu don, cada lugar a donde vas destruyes algo o rompes algo has estado a punto de exponerte a los humanos varias veces y eso puede provocar que los Vulturis nos busquen tienes que aprender a acatar normas- No entendí de que estaba hablando ¿Quiénes eran los Vulturis?

-Bueno y si tanto te importa mi conducta déjame ir y no tendrás problemas-

**Maria's POV**

¿Enserio me estaba pidiendo que lo dejara ir? Era demasiado valioso para mí, aún más que Nettie y Lucy no podría dejarlo ir, es mas pensaba que en futuro cuando no estuviera tan enojado por haberlo transformado podíamos tener una relacion sentimental pues era demasiado atractivo alto, rubio… ¡Lo tenía todo!

Pero ¿Qué más daba? Tenía toda la eternidad para enamorarlo pero ahora aunque no quería hacerle sentir dolor, más que sentimental, no quería que sintiera un dolor físico a causa de lo que haría ahora pero no me quedaba de otra tenía que aprender disciplina de alguna manera

-Escucha Jasper, te enseñare la disciplina mediante el dolor espero que lo soportes-

-¿A que te refieres?- Pregunto mirándome asustado mientras yo sonreía, el por ser neófito era mucho mas fuerte que yo pero no lo sabía y añadiendo que yo era mucho mas estratégica que el corrí lo mas rápido que pude pegando-le la espalda a un poste de acero que había en la habitación, claro que con su fuerza podría derribar-lo pero le costaría, tendría que estar por lo menos 10 horas tratando de hacerlo para poder tirarlo tome unas cadenas del mismo material le pase los brazos del otro lado del poste y por atrás le ate las muñecas después y el dorso pasando-le las cadenas por el pecho y abdomen manteniendo-lo atado al poste y sin poder moverse

-¿Qué harás con migo?- Me pregunto empezando a alterarse

-Tranquilo, no quería tener que hacerte sentir dolor pero eres un neófito muy salvaje y rebelde Jazz así que será necesario-

-Por favor no me hagas mas daño- Me pidió pero lo ignore, aunque a mi en el fondo me dolía tener que lastimarlo pero de alguna manera tenía que aprender, me acerque a el y le acaricie la mejilla con mi mano demostrándole que no era mi intención hacer esto

Salí de la habitación dejándolo atado por casi cinco minutos busque a lo lejos un humano vivo lo "atrape" lo traje y volví a entrar a la habitación con el en mis manos, justo al entrar Jasper empezó a gemir y tratar de tocarse la garganta con las manos pues la quemazón del olor de aquel humano me ardía incluso a mi

-Si yo te digo que este humano puede ser útil para nuestro ejercito no puedes tocarlo ¿Has entendido?-

-¡Para por favor!- Me pidió ignorando pero apenas empezaba

Con una de mis uñas que eran realmente largas le pinche el brazo dejando que un hilo de sangre resbalara deliciosa-mente por tu ante-brazo yo misma tuve que reprimir la sed Jasper empezó a retorcerse entre las cadenas y a gemir un poco mas fuerte para calmar la quemazón soltó un par de gritos a causa del dolor, ¡Era algo mas que no podía hacer! La potencia de sus gritos era de mediana intensidad para mi, pero un humano lo escucharía desde muy lejos levantando sospechas

-¡Silencio! Aprende a soportar el dolor o lo aumentare- Amenace, al ver que el no paraba de gritar y retorcerse solté al humano provocando que se golpeara en la cabeza con mas sangre emanando de el eso hizo que mis ojos se tornaran aún mas oscuros al acercarme a Jasper clave mis colmillos primero en su ante brazo derecho y después en su muslo izquierdo haciendo que gritara aún mas de dolor pues no era solo el ardor en la garganta era ademas el ardor y quemazón de mi veneno en su cuerpo, empezó a soltar patadas inútilmente y retorcerse para soltarse

Volví a acercarme al humano y desgarre aún mas su piel dejando al descubierto la carne de su brazo la sangre salia por chorros del cuerpo de aquel hombre haciendo que a Jasper gemir y gritar de dolor aún mas fuerte ahora si los gritos eran fuertes para mi para un humano serían mas que potentes

-¡Si no paras de gritar me veré obligada a taparte la boca con una cinta!- Lo amenace de nuevo el no paro sus gritos al contrario los hizo mas potentes, al momento en el que mate al humano e hice que su sangre escurriera por todo el piso llegando hasta los pies de Jasper quien tenía los ojos mas negros que el carbón me miro por un momento y siguió gritando de dolor, pero esta vez no era la quemazón lo que lo hacía gritar si no mi veneno pues me acerque y lo mordí en la muñeca y la cadera había mucha ponzoña en su cuerpo y era tan ardiente como la primera vez que te convertían

Fui lo mas rápido que pude a un cajón saque un rollo de cinta y corrí de nuevo a la habitación ignorando las miradas de Nettie y Lucy quienes se miraban horrorizadas a causa del sonido de quejas de Jasper

Al volver tome el rollo de cinta adhesiva grande y grueso, despegue un pedazo y se lo puse en la boca después hice lo mimo hasta que hubo una capa gruesa sobre su boca así no podría gritar mas

-Bien casi termino ahora acercare al humano y no quiero que intentes atacarlo o te morderé de nuevo-

Lo acerque y Jasper hizo justo lo contrario a lo que le ordene se retorció y gimió desesperada mente para tratar de atacarlo por que me acerque y lo mordí en el abdomen haciéndole gemir aún mas fuerte, no quería que la tortura se alargara mas… por hoy ¡Si! Esto se repetiría hasta que alcanzara en grado de disciplina alto solo continué por cinco minutos mas pues por mas extraño que pareciera al escuchar que empezaba a sollozar me partió el corazón fui rápidamente por otro humano y solté a Jasper le desamarre las manos, en su muñeca pude ver la media luna que habían dejado las marcas de mis dientes supuse que así estaban las otras partes de su cuerpo donde lo había mordido

Al soltarlo cayó al suelo sin poder moverse a causa del ardor que le causaba la ponzoña no deje que se quitara la cinta de la boca hasta que paro de gemir se la quite mate al humano por el dejándolo solo con la tarea de succionar la sangre el lo hizo sin dificultad pues no era un gran esfuerzo pero después volvió a acostarse en el suelo estaba tan herido que no podría alimentarse solo por días tendría que cuidar de el hasta que mejorara la mala noticia era que cuando mejorara el proceso se repetiría hasta que no alcanzara un grado de disciplina alto

Me acerque le acaricie el cabello y la mejilla y Sali de la habitación no queriendo ver como continuaba sollozando

**Jasper's POV**

Estaba tan herido después de la tortura que no era ni capaz de alimentarme solo, me costo demasiado trabajo succionar la sangre de aquel humano cuando estuve saciado lo deje por lo menos el ardor en la garganta había parado y la sed se había esfumado, pero el dolor en mi cuerpo, en mis piernas, mi cadera, mi abdomen, mi pecho, mis brazos y mis muñecas era tan fuerte que me hacía querer gritar de nuevo pero tenía miedo a que Maria volviera sentía como si me estuvieran derramando ácido o aceite hirviendo por todo el cuerpo estaba demasiado lastimado como para caminar así que me quede en el suelo no podía pensar si quiera que este era solamente… Un día en el infierno

**¡Hola! ¿Cómo están? Díganme algo ¿Cuántas/os quieren matarme por esto? Lo siento mucho pero siempre me imagine que antes de enamorarse de Maria Jasper tuvo que pasar por situaciones así pues de alguna manera tuvo que aprender disciplina y bueno claro que esto fue muuuuuuuuuuuucho antes de encontrar a Alice es mas creo que ella aún no nacia ni como humana es uno de los días que Jasper tuvo que pasar a lado de Maria bueno espero que les haya gustado mucho… ¿Merezco Reviews? De hecho estoy aquí escribiéndolo realmente tarde son las 2:00am en México de el 24 de Abril (No lo publique ese día lo se pero ese día lo termine de escribir) y bueno mañana tengo torneo de Taekwondo y estoy aquí escribiendo les agradecería ¡Muchísimo! Su Review de verdad que son muy importantes para mí ¡Hasta siempre!**


End file.
